Wicked Games
by RiceBallMaker94
Summary: "So tell me you love me, Only for tonight Even though you don't love me Just tell me you love me I'll give you all of me, Even though you don't love me" Just another oneshot inspired by a song, I Dont own the song or Inuyahsa!


**I know I should be smacked writing a Oneshot and not updating my last story but don't worry my friends I'm writing another chapter for that story as we speak . I just been busy with school and home stuff but I have not forgotten you guys I hope you like this story. It just popped in my head and I wanted to write it so please review sorry if there's any grammar, or spelling I always write stories on my phone and Auto correct is a killer ! **

**Disclaimer - I do not own Inuyahsa or the song Wicked Games by the weeknd but I own this story **

"I just can't do this anymore" he said walking away "I need to breathe you're suffocating me" he said looking away

Teardrops stained her pretty porcelain face but she still manages to laugh "You're a fool she doesn't love you like I do remember that, You'll be back" she spat. She looks away takes a deep breath and stares at his back while he walks toward the door "You coward you can't even look at me as you leave I hope she makes your life hell cause if you ever do come back I will be with him just liked I planned before you" she glared with him with her cold eyes filled with hate and pain swirl in her black eyes.

He turned as Gold eyes mixed with Black swirls and shocked and angered that she actually showed a emotion after there 4 years of their relationship and he spoke " Then so be it at least she will show something" he then turned back around and walk to the front door and before closing it he said his goodbyes and wished her happiness before telling her " I always knew you love someone else I smelled him on you a couple times , so don't resent me for doing the same" as he closed the door and raced to her house.

_I left my girl back home I don't love her no more_

_And she'll never fucking know that, these fucking eyes that I'm staring at_

He got in his Blue 2013 mustang and turned down a familiar strip "_I can't stop thinking about her she is all in my head I can't shake the feelings she give me she made me realize that I don't love my girl anymore it's like my soul is connected with her Feh I sound like a pussy but that night we had is something I can't let go". _

He grabbed his phone and dialed a number he knew by heart a little too well and a sweet but seductive voice answered.

"You used this number a lot didn't I tell you I was trouble" the woman said in amusing tone

"Cut the crap" he joked and then his voice changed in a low husky serious tone " I need you"

Her heart dropped she curse the day she got herself wrapped in this he always found a way to make her melt and she tried everything to make him stop but he had a hold on her even if she did have him wrapped him around her finger " I hate to admit this but Damn I need you too make it quick, the clock is ticking _Inuyahsa_"

The dial tone is all he heard before he raced to get to her all in all he was shocked she said she needs him although she showed more emotion then his ex she still never express any want towards him only physically and damn that got him riled up this girl and so much fire how could he not fall for her if only she felt he same.

_Bring your love baby I can bring my shame_

_Bring the drugs baby I can bring my pain_

_I got my heart right here, I got my scars right here_

_Bring the cups baby I can bring the drink_

_Bring your body baby I can bring you fame_

He pulled up at her house it wasn't nothing big but it was cozy and welcoming a cute little home, for such a vixen in all honestly it Gould be a sin to even have a body and a face like she had her curves her personality all of it, it was a crime and he was in middle of committing it and frankly he didn't give damn. All he knows is he wants her and tonight he shall have her.

He reached the door and raise his hand to knocked but she opened the door and his heart dropped he couldn't help but stare in her beautiful brown eyes. She smiled in return and grabbed him his hand to lead in the house and closed the door behind her. He walked him and looked around her comfy home he would never get tired of looking at her all white living room set with a splash of red here and there. Suddenly his hair on the back of his neck started to stand up as he felt her hands run up and down his back and he whispering in his ear " Took you long enough you know I hate waiting" she licked the shell of his ear and slowly started made her way to devour his neck in kisses.

_"Oh kami She is killing me big I won't let her have control" _Inuyasha turned around and capture the vixen lips and nibble on her bottom lip to gain entrance she gladly let him in as they battle for dominance and moan loudly when he bit her tongue so she could submit, a chuckle gave from him as she smile against his lips

"You cheat , but don't worry I always get my way some way somehow" she said sliding off his leather jacket and unbutton his shirt to see his sexy abs again oh she miss seeing his body. She placed soft wet kisses down his body and stop at his belt to look up with him beige making her away up and grabbing one of his fluffy ears before whispering "catch me if you can" and she ran off to her bedroom that both was very familiar with.

Inuyahsa could feel his heart beat racing. Trying to keep up. He wrapped his hands on her waist and pulled her to the bed. They both stumbled to the bed not letting go of each other. They knew this was wrong...But they couldn't stop each other. She was on top of him. Her heart racing. Before she knew it her shirt was off along with Inuyahsa's. He started tracing her stomach with his fingers down to her pants kissing her neck.

_That's my motherf*cking word too_

_Just let me motherf*cking love you_

_Listen ma, I'll give you all I got_

_Give me all for this, I need confidence in myself_

_Listen ma, I'll give you all of me_

_Give me all of it, I need all of it to myself_

"_Kagome_... Your scent is intoxicating"

She replied with a moan and flipped him over and moved her way down to Inuyasha's pants and tugged them off. Then inuyasha pulled her back up moving on top of her kissing her neck which made her let out another moan of pleasure. He then slipped her pants off kissing her going down and looked at her. Deeply into her eyes. There was something about Kagome that made him want her even more. He shook his head and kissed her belly once more before removing her panties and giving her nether lips a passion kiss …oh how he loved her taste it was like wine sweet to the lips and gets you drunk every sip he started to feel her out with his fingers. She felt so good to him .After teasing her with his fingers he went further to teasing her with his tongue.

Kagome scream in ecstasy she loved the way his tongue danced on her body she trembled at the waves of pleasure she felt all she thought about how this man make her feels good on some many levels but she made a promise to herself to never be in love again but she felt like he was different he gave her a really good feeling all day long she felt like his love was one in a million **( AN : guess what I'm listening too lol one in a million I had to add that ^.^)**

She felt like she wanted she share her world with him she wanted to please him for some reason she always felt connected to him but was careful to not show it.

Are you ready?" He asked looking into her eyes. Kagome sat up and rolled over so that she was back on top and Looked at him and said him a soft sexy voice "I think the question is are you ready she slowly tugged down his boxer before smiling a mischievous smile before she slid him into her mouth. He groaned and his head fell back against the back of the bed and she sucked and licked him into oblivion. He could feel his release creeping up his legs and down his spine and closed his eyes before stopping her , Kagome looked a little disappointed when he stop her.

"I want to cum but not like this i want both us to do it together" Kagome heart fluttered when she heard him say that and the soft and loving sound in his voice. Inuyasha positioned his self at her entrance and pushed himself into her woman hood making Kagome cling to the covers He felt so good to her tight as always it always felt there first time to him. He pushed himself further and a little harder until he got up enough speed to go faster until he made Kagome moan and call his name.

As they thrashed in passion he could tell they were at his peak he couldn't muster how much love he felt for her he only want to her say it even if it messed up his chances he had to tell her had to " Kami.. ughh Kagome I love you , I fucking love you" he said as he roughly pounded in her. Kagome was shocked she felt like her world just stopped and going in slow motion she couldn't believe she heard him say the 3 words she swear she would never say or hear again but she just couldn't be mad at him she looked in his gold eyes and saw that he wasn't lying she saw love, fear, happiness, lust, pleasure and hope all on his eyes and she couldn't help but cry she touch his cheek and rubbed it and went to touch his ears she wanted to know if this moment was real.

_So tell me you love me_

_Only for tonight_

_Only for tonight_

_Even though you don't love me_

_Oh, oh_

_Just tell me you love me_

_I'll give you all of me, I'll give you all of me_

_Even though you don't love me_

"So tell me you love me, even if its for tonight even though you don't love me"

"I-I- I love you, I love you I love you Inuyasha" Kagome said looking in his eyes and bringing his body close and screaming into their climaxes.

She pulled the covers and turned around to Inuyahsa to see him getting dressed like he usually does , and she never stopped him he was just a fling she picked up after a bad breakup and used him but . She stopped him and ask "did you really mean it ? Do you how can you love me , I'm such a horrible person"

Inuyahsa looked at her beautiful face before cupping it and kissing her passionately, to me you are everything and more and I meant every word I just wished you felt the same " he said looking away.

"Inuyasha but I do love you"

He turned his head as fast as he could and looked in her eyes "are ... I mean do you mean it ?"

"Yes I do I told myself I would never love again and after the first night I had with you I would leave you alone but I couldn't get you to stay away and I couldn't and didn't want you to leave , I love you I'm just scared you will hurt me like the others." She said with tears wield in her eyes.

"Kagome If I told you that a flower bloomed in a dark room, would you trust it?"

All she could was smile and kiss him "don't ever leave me okay?"

"I wouldn't dream of it, now my question is will you be my mate Kagome?"

Kagome grabbed his hand and placed it over her heart "That's your heartbeat It either caught me or it called me I will lie to be your mate I wouldn't want anything else in this world Mate."

**A/N: Please Review and I know the last part was kinda cheesy but aren't most cute things are :P ^.^**


End file.
